The Lady of Ravenbriar
by Tempus Fugit Ninety-Five
Summary: Morgana tells her fears to Merlin about Sophia and due to Merlin's mouth she discovers she's a seer. Hearing of Merlin's magic Morgana begs him to help and he agrees. Together they come up with a plan to save Arthur, but it requires some scarifice on Merlin's part. Now entering Merilyn of Ravenbriar, old friend of Morgana and lost Heir to the Ravenbriar family.


**Title:** The Lady of Ravenbriar

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin, Morgana/Merlin Friendship, Morgana/Gwen

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Slash, Gender Bend, Language, FemSlash, Non-Graphic Adult Situations, Language, Non-Consensual Conduct

**Story:** S1E7: The Gates of Avalon. Morgana tells her fears to Merlin about Sophia and due to Merlin's mouth she discovers she's a seer. Hearing of Merlin's magic Morgana begs him to help and he agrees. Together they come up with a plan to save Arthur, but it requires some scarifice on Merlin's part. Now entering Merilyn of Ravenbriar, old friend of Morgana and lost Heir to the Ravenbriar family. Her mission to seduce the Prince away from the Sidhe Sophia. The consequences...more than anyone expected.

**Chapter Summery: **Morgana reveals her dream to Merlin who comes to the conclusion that Morgana is a Seer, reveals his magic, and shares a few secrets.

**Chapter Warning:** None

**AN:** I came up with this as a combination of a Gothic Romance Title Generator I was playing with, doing a Midsummer's Night Dream in Theatre, and discovering a show on Netflix called Merlin. I'm at the end of Season One, on Episode 12: To Kill the King. First Merlin Fanfiction. I know a little from the actual myths and a little from spoilers I've received for later Episodes.

. . .

**Prologue:**

**Of Dreams and Secrets**

. . .

"Is everthing okay?" Merlin's asked, his concerned voice cutting through the King's Ward's shock at the sight of her dream murderess. _Merlin_, Morgana decided to herself as she turned her eyes away from the place where the woman had just stood to the manservant,_ was much to forward to be a proper servant_. She suspected that was why Arthur cared for the younger boy so much. His complete lack of respect and proper deference to those ranking above him would have been a surprised to Arthur after years of toadying by all but his father, Morgana and, perhaps, Gaius. Merlin treated everyone as equals seeking to comfort even those he had no right to be comforting. It reminded Morgana too much of Gwen's, her own best friend who'd started out as a meek servant girl too afraid to show her true opinion, kind and blunt nature for her to take offense. She liked the boy almost as much as Gwen and knew Arthur did even more though he'd never admit it.

She hadn't realized how much until she found herself with his concerned blue eyes on her holding an intensity she hadn't known him to possess. The excuse and lies she'd had at the tip of her toungue fled her.

"Merlin." Was all she managed. A pain, terror filled gasp.

Instantly Merlin was in front of her hands resting gently on her shoulders as he pulled her away both from Arthur's room and those of the murderess's. Morgana allowed it, not caring about propriety or the fact that if anyone saw them, skulking along the empty passage ways Merlin's arm now on her shoulder, that they would come to the wrong ruinous conclusion. Merlin stopped when they came to the armory, now quiet and empty. He closed the door behind them and turned to Morgana with eyes that were too knowing, too cautious to belong to sweet guiless Merlin.

"Morgana why is Sophia not to be trusted?" Merlin asked softly his eyes oddly piercing. Morgana's mouth went dry and then it all came tumbling out. Not just her dream about Sohpia, but all of them over the years. The ones that had come to pass, both horrific and common place, her fear over these strange things, Gaius's silence and sleeping draught, and her certainty that Arthur was in danger from the strange maiden.

Merlin watched her without condemnation and when she ended there was both surprise and an odd tenderness in his eyes. When Morgana finished she waited breathless and feeling oddly empty for the servants reaction.

"Morgana do you think it's possible..." Merlin paused face frowning as he seemed to consider his words carefuly. "Do you think it's possible that you're a Seer? What you've told me sounds like magic."

Morgana went pale at the thought even as she noted Merlin's lack of reprasial or even hesitation at the mention of the word. "No of course not! I would never use magic!"

"What if you didn't do it conciously? What if you were born to it? Morgana I need to know do you think you are a Seer? This is Arthur's life we're talking about risking Morgana I _have_ to know. You can trust me." Merlin said sounding so firm, so confident in his duty to Arthur that Morgana was surprised despite her knowledge of Merlin's loyalty.

Years of denial crashed around her ears in the face of the serious and strong face that fit Merlin as much as it didn't belong.

"Yes." It was a tiny voice, spoken with tears and trembling. Morgana felt tears blur her vision even as she fought them away viciously. She was different and dear god, Uther would kill her if he found out. Merlin nodded not seeming to realize what the weight of this confession meant. His shoulders had relaxed.

"Then we need to talk to Gaius to think of a plan to get Arthur away from Sophia as fast as we can." Merlin's face contorted with annoyance. "Damn, I should have let him put her on the other side of the castle."

Morgana stared at the boy wide eyed. Why was he so calm? Didn't he realize that Morgana was magical? Didn't he realize that according to Uther she would be condemed to death and if Merlin hid her he would come to.

"Merlin why are you acting like this?" Morgana asked voice still shaky. Amazed. Merlin looked at her frowning with confusion.

"Like wait?"

"How can you be so calm?" Morgana demanded. "I'm a Seer. Uther will execute me when you tell him."

Now Merlin looked insulted as well as confused.

"Why on earth would I tell?" he demanded sharply looking at Morgana as if she'd grown seven heads.

The King's Ward scowled at him annoyance peaking in her turbulent emotions. "Because you'll be killed if you protect me! It's treason Merlin!"

"Do you want to die?" Merlin asked looking thunder struck.

"Of course not." Morgana snapped wishing the boy would speak plain. He gave her a smile that made her bristle. What was wrong with him? Didn't he realize how serious this was?

"Well neither do I." Suddenly he stuck out his hand and said something in a foreign toungue. A glob of light appeared in his hand causing Morgana to jump back in surprise. "It's simple self-preservation Morgana."

"But how?" Morgana strangled out now confused herself. Merlin frimaced the ball disappearing as he closed his hand.

"I was born with it like you. It was becoing too obvious at home so my mother sent me to Camelot to be with Gaius. He knows. I've been using it to protect Arthur and the kingdom since I became his servant." Merlin explained with a nervous expression that made Morgana wonder who else knew about Merlin's little secret.

Then things began to click for her.

"Valiant?"

"I had to show him for what he was before he killed Arthur."

"Gwen's father."

"I didn't think. Gwen almost died because of me."

"Edwin."

"Yes."

Morgana stared at him and something else came to the forfront of her mind. "You saved me."

Merlin blushed. "I-I well Gaius too."

Morgana shook her head filed with a mixture of gratitude and disbelief. How could she have been so oblivious to all the good Merlin had been doing since he arrived. Then something much more sinister creeped into her mind.

"Merlin does Arthur know?"

The silence was all she needed as an answer. Morgana was filled with a sympathy and saddness she'd enver felt. To have to keep something so huge from the one you loved most, because it was obvious Merlin cared for Arthur a great deal, would be so painful. Morgana couldn't even contemplate how she would feel if she couldn't share things with Gwen or even Arthur, at times.

"Oh, Merlin." Morgana said softly and he didn't meet her eyes.

"Let's just focus on protecting Arthur from Sophia." Merlin said a little shaky. Morgana nodded her consent and followed the manservant, or rather warlock, as he led them to Gaius. Morgana would repay Merlin for everything he'd done even if it took years and she would not allow him to shoulder the burden of Camelot's magical problems himself any longer. He wasn't even from their country, yet he'd done more for Morgana, Arthur, and their people than Uther had ever had. Now though he would have help she vowed silently.


End file.
